Baby you gotta slow down
by LillytheChinaDoll
Summary: <html><head></head>Rin is a stripper on his days off, he finds it relaxing after long days of police work. I got this idea after listening to little red corvette by prince...</html>


The main floor beyond the dressing would be pitch black. Rin was touching up his stage make up anyway. He had a show after the 'Midnight dance' as his manager liked to call it.

After a long day at the police station, giving a stranger a lap dance in the dark relieved his everyday stress. There was nothing illegal about the strip club he worked at, he had done his research before taking the job.

Although, if Rin was guilty about anything it would be turning a blind eye to the prostitutes. Mitsuki, sat next to him, the young man was older then him, but not by much, had been in the sex industry for five years.

It had taken Rin awhile to wrap his head around this, five years ago he had been training for his aptitude test, cramming over schematics of guns and how they worked or criminals and yes laws about prostitutes. What Rin did to forget about work, Mitsuki did for a living and went further then giving men hard ons.

Rin wondered what Mitsuki did to forget, his question had been answered one terrible night when he had to break down his fellow oc-workers, and more importantly friends, apartment door and drag him out of the over flowing bathtub.

Tears had been shed as they held onto each other, Rin had stayed the night with him. When his friend woke up in his arms he had sleepily whispered, "This is what I miss really, waking up with someone.."

The whole occurrence was still painful, Rin glanced at his friend, Mitsuki smiled at him, light actually touching his eyes.

"Ready?" Mitsuki asked, running a hand though his sandy hair, which is streaked with lilac dye.

Rin nodded, "As I'll ever be."

He stood and backed up in front of the mirror. His corset made him look curvy. Then he put his heeled foot up on the chair and adjusted the straps on his garter belt which held up his stockings. Letting his leg down he kept his balance like a pro. Mitsuki, who is similarly dressed, walks behind Rin and wraps his arms around the redheads waist familiarly.

"You smell nice." he commented gently, "I might want to borrow that for later tonight..."

"Why? Have a hot date?" Rin asked, running a hand over his friends arm.

"Yeah, going to a movie with my boyfriend." Mitsuki said, leaning his head on Rin's shoulder, getting more glitter on his cheek from Rin's body lotion.

Rin practically lived with his friend after that night, had talked Mitsuki into giving up his profession. Using what money he had made and his work at the night club, he moved from the shabby apartment and found a job at a local pet shop. Mitsuki still dances though, it makes him feel better and he gets to see Rin often because of the mutual work environment.

Mitsuki's boyfriend is also his boss and is the most adoring man that Rin has ever met; this includes knowing Makoto Tachibana. He's fine with Mitsuki dancing and once in a blue moon will even show up for a dance.

"Rin. Could you take the guy on the left tonight? I'm not in a ruff mood."

Rin nodded, "Okay, but in our finale dance we need to switch places."

"Deal." Mitsuki gave his friends shoulder a kiss, "Love you."

"Idiot." Rin scoffed, "Love you too, now be gone with you before you wipe off all my glitter."

Mitsuki patted his hip before releasing him, flouncing out with swaying hips, Rin hadn't missed the playful smirk.

Rin giggled to himself and put his hands on his hips in front of the mirror, the pink corset looked good, it had embroidered flowers on it, which made the corset perfect for the 'Midnight dance' his customer could feel it raised against his or her fingers. Rin ran his own finger tips over it and took a deep breath. Rin's heels clacking on the floor as he turned and followed Mitsuki out into the dark room.

Guests where a sighed before hand, mostly it was women who sighed up for the midnight dances because you couldn't see your partner only feel them. Rin counted his steps, he had used the chair before and knew where it was.

Rin couldn't see his hand in front of his face, but he made it to his costumer with the tap of high heels. The arm chairs where comfortable and in the year Rin had been working here, had already been reupholstered six times.

Which believe it or not is less then the year before. Once all the dancers where in front of their partners, the base music picked up, rumbling though the floor. Rin got used to the feeling slowly, finding a rhythm on his own before making his way to who ever sat in the chair before him.

The moment he slipped into the strangers lap, rotating his hips and searching for shoulders to rest his hands on. His partners hands found his waist, griping around the corset, Rin smiled when the man took the time to trace the design.

Rin could already tell who ever this was, is male. His shoulders are broad in his hands, when he grasp them for leverage. Lifting himself enough to settle over the mans pelvis, his knees pressing into the chair cushion on either side of the mans hips.

Tilting forward and arching his spine Rin lets his head fall back, closing his eyes despite the dark. His partners hands where encouraging him along, slipping lower passed his hips. Short nails dragging down his exposed thighs. The feeling made him shiver in the mans grip, who was defiantly reacting to his slow grind.

Rin shook his head, unclouded his mind and moving on to the next part of this teasing dance. He slipped his hands down from the mans shoulders and over his chest, he's wearing a button up long sleeved shirt, Rin can feel the cuffs pressing into his leg.

Humming Rin rotates backwards, managing to slip out of the mans grip pressing a palm to his arousal, using it to rise up. The man gasp sharply, it drifted away, being lost in the similar sounds around the dark room.

Rin smirked, now on his heels once more, he turns all the way around. Sitting back into the mans lap, he felt a hand slide up his back. It gently felt up to his bare neck, before traveling into his hair, pulling until red strands fall out of the hair tie.

_Didn't __Mitsuki__said__ this guy is a ruff customer...__s__o far he's been nothing but gentle._

Rin didn't think to hard about it, sometimes the manager would write them down as ruff just by appearance without asking what they where into. _Whom ever this man is, he's big and strong. That's probably how he f__e__ll into the ruff category. _Rin feels indifferent about it, as he presses his head back letting the mans fingers weave though his long hair.

His hair tie is surely lost, but he doesn't think about it as he finds the right place in the mans lap. Using the arms of the chair to keep his balance, the mans left arm wrapped around his middle, helping also.

Rin can feel how hard the man under him is, the thought made him rock into his arousal. Rubbing it between the crease of his ass, finding a rhythm with the music. He could hear the man panting behind him, the hand fell out of his hair and slipped down to join the other.

Wrapping around his waist and moving with each grind of his hips. Rin released the chair in favor of holding the arms around him, keeping his pass slowly.

The song that signaled the end of midnight dance would be up soon, Rin had done this long enough to know. Sighing he leaned back into his partner, resting his head on his right shoulder. Rin felt warm breath on his neck, lips brushing skin and making him tingle.

He felt a hand move, but didn't think much about it until it was over his own arousal. Rin fleetingly thought, _His hands not suppose.. _

"_O_ooohh.." came out of his parted lips. Rin's own hand had moved to pull the offending hand away, now clutched at his wrist tightly. The stranger fondled him though his skimpy clothes, Rin's moans joining the others. It wouldn't be the first time a dancer had broken the rules during the midnight dance.

The man moved slightly and began bucking up into Rin's rutting. Moaning lowly into Rin's neck as he griped tighter. Rin allowed himself to fall into it, he hadn't done anything like this in a while and it was made obvious by the way he was reacting to the hand groping his hardness.

"Rin..." the stranger moaned into his neck deeply.

Groggily the utterance make it though his mind slowly, hearing his own name snapped him back to reality. The voice was familiar, he had grown up with it and now he heard it every day.

"Sousuke..?" Rin whispered back sharply. The hand and movement suddenly stopped, leaving his skin cold, a shiver rippling though him.

"Rin..?" the man tentatively questioned this time.

"What..?" Rin began but the song changed and the lights came back on lowly.

"That's it for the midnight dance...please see the DJ to sign up for next time." was said lowly over the speakers. "Next, on the main stage we have a cop strip tease from one of our best dancers, most of you know him as Shark."

Rin made use of his best friends shock and wiggle out of his grasp, Mitsuki was waiting for him on the edge of the room beckoning for him to hurry. Rin went as fast as his heels would take him, grabbing Mitsuki's hand and following him into the dressing room once more.

"Ohhh, that sucks." Mitsuki was saying as he helped lace Rin into his under corset.

"What makes it worse...is it felt amazing.." Rin said, trying not to move to much. "I used to have a crush on him. Thought I was over that, now this has to happen..."

Mitsuki bit his bottom lip,"I would say the crush has been over for years; what you're feeling now is different."

"I remember the first time I gave someone I know in real life a lap dance." Mitsuki said gently, "I feel so guilty, I pawned him off on you."

"Don't feel bad, was bound to happen at some point." Rin told his friend, "Let's just be gland it wasn't my chief."

Mitsuki nodded, putting the hat over red hair, tilting it a little and moving back to appraise his work.

"Knock them dead." the blond smirked

Rin smiled at him, "Will do, see you in three." Mitsuki saluted, calling into the dressing room.

"Kiki Can you give me a hand?" Leaving his friend in capable hands, Rin followed the hall to the main stage.

Rin's simple cop tease was only long enough for Mitsuki to get ready, costume changes happened almost every five minutes. Some of the dancers had been at it long enough to change themselves, others needed a hand.

Waking out onto the stage with his thumbs hooked in his belt, Rin observed the room slowly. It was the normal crowd, all of them really waiting for Mitsuki to get his fine ass out on the stage.

Usually, in their little dance, Rin as the cop would take control of things, bring his friend to the ground, hand cuffing him and making him beg. However, they had been practicing another dance. One that Rin had been desperate to try.

"You are all under arrest." Rin declared, moving his hand motioning the room. Glancing to the side, he pointed, "Especially you sir...that boy you got must be under age." The man holding one of his fellow dancers laughed, then drew a puff from his cigar.

Rin grimaced, "That's just sick."

The room around him laughed, most of them to drunk to really care what he was saying. Rin's eyes found Sousuke, he was dress down in a teal colored top with gray pants. He wouldn't wear his uniform to a place like this. Rin smiled at him, his heart was pounding, but he tried to keep his mind on his task.

"That's not what you said last night!" the barman offered.

Rin put his hands up, "You're right...I was slobbering drunk.." then smiling at the crowd, "You wanna know what happened?"

"Of coarse you do! But I'm not gonna tell you!" Rin crossed his arms over his chest.

Making the audience grown, only Sousuke remained silent.

Rin smirked, "I'm gonna show you!"

The cheering started in a wave, several cat calls could be heard. Rin could careless, he turned when Mitsuki walked onto the stage. Dressed more finely then in his prostitute days, a teal corset with large flowers griping his frame.

The spotlight shown down on him, as the beat picked up. Mitsuki swayed out to calls and more colorful expressions. He often had the same effect just walking on the street. His body slim and his eyes a bright blue, he was striking by any standers.

The story was about a drunk cop who was seduced by a prostitute, not that anyone payed much attention to the plot, this was just live porn after all. _Without going all the way of course._

Mitsuki slowly, wrapped his arms around him from behind a lot like he had in the dressing room. Teasingly whispering into his ear, which couldn't be heard over the music.

"Is he here still?" Rin relaxed into the embrace as they continued the show.

"Tall...brown hair..not smiling." Rin mumbled, Mitsuki swaying them to the music.

Mitsuki slipped his hand down the buttons of his uniform, they came un-done with practiced ease. Underneath his uniform was a black corset, patterned with silver leaves.

"Hot" Mitsuki approved when he glanced seductively around the crowd. Rin hummed loudly, as Mitsuki began working slowly at his belt, mouthing from his ear down his neck.

When the performance was though, Rin glance at where Sousuke had been sitting, the seat was empty. Retuning to the dressing room with his friend, Mitsuki glanced at him, when he popped up unceremoniously into the chair in front of his mirror.

Rin tried to keep himself from sighing, his thoughts fleeted in varying stages of an upset Sousuke, all of them making his stomach turn. Unknowingly, he fiddled with a tub of lip gloss rolling it back and forth with a finger.

"He headed towards the lavatory." Rin looked around the dressing room. Letting the tub roll one last time he got his mind ready for a confrontation with his Roommate, Co- worker, best friend. Forgoing the time it would take to unlace his corset. Rin grabbed his black jeans, kicking of his high heels.

Standing and almost falling over in his haste, he pulled the dark fabric up over this stockings. Mitsuki handed him his wedge open toe sandals, along with a denim jacket. Rin slipped on his shoes and tossed the jacket over his arm.

"Lunch tomorrow!" Mitsuki called after him. Rin waving to indicate he had heard.

Rin pushed into the restroom and saw Sousuke, he was leaning in front of the sink staring down at it.

"Sousuke!" Rin said breathlessly, "What are you doing here?" The tall man looked around at him, Rin hadn't even bothered to check if they where alone.

"Desperately trying not to stoop low and jerk off in a smelly stall." he folded his arms over his chest, Rin felt his eyes travel up his body in a way they never had before, making him shiver.

"What..are you doing here? and who was _that guy_ with his hands all over you..." his tone was low and dripped hurt, clearing his throat Sousuke's eyes met his, looking for answers.

_I was stupid to think I'd never meet him in a place like this._

"His name is Mitsuki. By the way, I don't know why your so mad. You're not even my boyfriend, you're my roommate!" Rin's more embarrassed then mad, but he shouts anyway his face coloring deeply, looking down at this sandals.

"What if I want to be!" Sousuke challenged.

Rin's eyes snapped up, shocked at the response, Sousuke face was dusted lightly around his cheeks but his gaze didn't waver. Rin thoughts drifted, to the moment that started all of this.

"_Rin..." he had said it so lowly, so filled with need and want.._

"You called my name...but was surprised when it was really me.." Rin said, barely above a whisper.

"Some nights it's more difficult then others..and I need to get relief." Sousuke said, rolling his hurt shoulder back, loosening the grip on his chest.

Rin thought about the times he had spent with his roommate though the years. The fun they had on stakeouts, because Sousuke had followed, when he had decided to be a cop.

Long nights laughing and teasing each other. Then he recalled what had happened not that long ago, the feel of Sousuke running hands over privet places.

"Let's go." Rin stated, already feeling his body heat up.

Sousuke looked at him and asked, "Where...?"

"Home, so you don't have to do it in this shit whole alone." Rin said firmly.

"Woa, slow down...I can charge you with speeding you know!" Sousuke exclaimed.

Rin giggled, as the words reached his brain. Once the laughing started it was hard to stop, he clutched at his sides and let the feeling run though him.

As bad as the joke was, Rin had been needing a laugh and it was just like his best friend to set him off into a giggle fit. Normally tickling was involved but maybe that could be achieved later.

"Besides, you can't go out in that." Sousuke whispered.

Rin gasps for breath where not helped but the tight corset. "It's fine, I'll have you with me the whole way."

Rin pulled on his denim jacket, then held his hand out for Sousuke to take. The tall man thought for a moment then took the offering. Walking with him out of the bathroom, into the still noise club.

Sousuke and him passed the bartender. Rin smiled politely at the man and waved with his free hand.

"Rin, see you Monday?" the man called, wiping the counter.

"Yeah, I have a big client coming in, keep the place warm for me!" Rin replied, griping Sousuke's hand as he continued walking out of the building.

"Will do!"

Sousuke didn't say anything for a long time, to a point Rin had to draw him out of his own thoughts.

"How are things going to work now?" Rin asked.

"My brain is over loaded." Sousuke, then admitting, "It's hard to think when I'm so aroused."

"Good to know, it's not the only thing hard" Rin commented with a smirk.

"Rin!" Sousuke shouted, but chuckled, he had set himself up for that one.

"Taxi!" Rin shouted, once they reached the street. A grand total of five taxi's skidded to a halt, some of them already had passengers. Sousuke's jaw dropped, Rin ran a hand though his red hair nervously.

"Sorry, I forgot... that happens sometimes...always thought it was because..." Rin began saying.

Sousuke pulled sharply on Rin's hand, dragging him towards an empty cab. Rin was less then graceful as he fell into the backseat and Sousuke scooted in after him.

"And fast!" the tall man said to the driver after he had relaid their destination. Sousuke placed his hand on Rin's leg, it never moved the entire car ride.

The room was quiet, neither of them brothered turning any lights on. The only sound made was when Rin kicked off his sandals, rolling his jacket down his shoulders.

He place the denim on the hook by the door and turned, he had felt his roommates eyes on him the whole time.

"I've wanted you for so long.." Sousuke mumbled once they where in the entrance way. He leaned into Rin's space and the red head welcomed him. Sliding his hand up his back and pulling him close. Sousuke's lips where tentative on his own, testing gently.

Rin reveled in something clients where never allowed to do, kissing his friend back. They lingered like that in the hall, despite being bare foot Rin is still leaned up on his toes meeting every stroke of Sousuke's tongue.

"Hmm." Rin panted, pulling back for breath.

"Could you maybe help me out of this?" Rin asked, running a hand over the smooth corset.

"I think I can do that.." Sousuke replied a little breathlessly. Rin turned to move, but Sousuke caught him and easily lifted him up bridal style.

"What are you doing idiot, you're shoulder.." Rin gasp and wrapped his arms around his best friends neck.

"I'll be fine." Sousuke brushed him off.

"At least go to my room..it's closer.." Rim muttered.

Sousuke didn't say anything, but carried Rin towards his bedroom. Sousuke set him down and this time switched on a light. The room was a descent size, with a full bed and a closet that had full mirrors over the sliding doors.

Rin took off his jeans kicking them away, Sousuke was looking though his night stand. Shivering at the thought, Rin unclipped his stockings and took them off one by one, followed by the garter belt and lacy underwear.

Sousuke came up behind him once he had removed these items, placing a bold hand on his ass. His fingers where already covered in lubricant. Rin could see from his reflection that he was naked, cock up and weeping lightly.

"Who's in a hurry now.." Rin groaned out, feeling a slick finger probing his entrance. Sousuke's answer pressed into him. As his best friend slowly loosened his insides, with his other hand he skilfully pulled at the tight lacing's of the corset.

Sousuke's slowly slipped another finger in, his long digits curling around Rin's prostate. The red head arched back, moaning out loudly, forgetting that the walls where thin and it was almost one fifteen in the morning. Sousuke held him upright, not giving his legs a chance to give up on him.

"Souuu.." Rin breathed out when the fingers pumped into the spot over, then again.

Unlacing the corset was forgotten. Sousuke panted into his neck, Rin could feel his friends cock pressed into his thigh, it warmly leaked pre come down his leg.

Sousuke tested his third finger with the other two, Rin hissed but welcomed the intrusion as best he could. Sousuke thrust the fingers in and out while moving his arm, returning to unlace the corset.

"Haaa" Rin breathed out once the tightness was no longer pressing around him. Sousuke slipped the ribbon completely out, Rin was to aroused to complain, letting the corset fall to the floor.

"Rin.." Sousuke whispered close to his ear, three finger thrust up his loose hole. "I want you to sit in my lap, like last time...only now I'll get to see all of you..." Rin felt a hand tilt his head up, seeing himself in the mirror, lost in arousal, he could see the heat in his own startled red eyes.

Rin whimpered, Sousuke pulled him back towards the bed. The bottle of lubricant was on the mattress, the tall man pulled his fingers out making Rin feel empty, using the mirror Rin saw Sousuke sit on the edge of the bed, taking a generous amount of lubricant and slicking his heavy arousal.

The red head noticed the hand on his hip before he felt in on his skin, Sousuke guiding him into his waiting lap. Rin lowered into place, Sousuke encouraging his left leg up with a hand, holding him steady by his warm thigh.

Rin felt the man lining his cock up with the loose hole, the red head watched as Sousuke entered him. His ass taking all of Sousuke's length slowly, Rin bite his lip, but a fluttering sound escaped.

Settling down to the base and fully sitting in Sousuke's lap, his erection throbbed and twitched inside of him. Rin's hand found the arm that wrapped around his waist, holding tightly onto Sousuke's elbow. His other hand helped hold up his left leg, Rin hummed pleasantly.

Relaxing into the deep burn, Rin tried matching his breathing with Sousuke. This was not by far the first time he had done this, however it was their first time together. Rin knew his best friends gentle side very well, now he was feeling it wrapping all around him.

The hand holding him up, rubbed slow circles into the soft skin there. Doing the best he can to calm Rin into excepting all of him, body included. Rin hummed appreciatively, leaning his head back onto Sousuke's shoulder.

The way he's acting, Rin wonders if Sousuke has ever been in a similar position. Warmth trickles though his body at the thought.

Rin felt his lovers breath into his neck, "Rin..?"

"mmm, oh yeah..sorry." the red head replies, his thoughts snapping back to the fact he was fully sitting in Sousuke's lap, the other mans cock thrust up his ass.

He had gotten lost in the imagery of his own arousal taking Sousuke, in a number of positions that Rin couldn't at the moment pick which he liked best.

"What where you thinking about...?" Sousuke asks, his voice dripping with arousal. Rin also felt the mans shaft pulse, warming his insides with pre come.

"youu..." Rin panted, raising his head slightly, not wanting to put to much presser on Sousuke's injured shoulder.

Something from his swimming days that still painted him, even now that he was in his early thirties. His shoulder had been something of concern when he had decided to become a cop, lucky though he passed though his exams.

Sousuke mummed lowly, so Rin continued, "...on your knees...panting..."

Rin felt his friend squeeze around him, moving them enough to grown shapely. Now Sousuke was actually panting, huffing for breath, "Sounds...like a plan for next time."

Just the thought of a next time had Rin rolling backwards into their connection. The subtle pain was all worth is when Sousuke called out loudly, "ahhhh" fell from his open mouth.

After that Rin smiled when Sousuke took matters into his own hands once more, snapping his hips upward.

The red head watched amazed by the sight, seeing Sousuke's every deliberate thrust was arousing him even more. He watched his own cock dribble, felt the warm substance on his heated flesh.

"Fuck..." Rin cried out when Sousuke hit his prostate hard, while his hand clutching Rin's waist slipped down around his erection. Rin could feel the other mans teeth on his neck but he didn't quite bite down on him, just grazed him, making Rin's entire body tremble.

The grip around him tightened and Rin clenched down in response, making the most amazing sound come out of Sousuke's mouth. Rin turned his head to the side, Sousuke meeting him, even with the odd angle they kissed lightly, their pace slowed without stopping. Rin hummed, into the kiss.

Sousuke whispered into his lips, "I..can't..last.."

Even as he said it Rin felt his lovers cock twitch deep within him. Rin nodded and sat up a little, adding a rock to his hips much like in his lap dance.

Only this time Sousuke could feel Rin warmth encasing him. The red head watched their reflection, Sousuke's eyes following his. Rin's lover moaned lowly, as he watched Rin taking him in. Every rock and thrust bringing them both closer to orgasm.

Rin panted, his eye lids heavily closing as he revels in the feelings sliding between them with every touch of flesh. Pressing firmly into his lovers snapping hips and ignoring the ache in his raised leg, muscles twitching as release approached with each gasping breath.

Sousuke tossed his head back, his ejaculation filling Rin warmly. Rin cried out as his lovers hand griped the head of his arousal, white coting his fingers and spattering across Rin's stomach. They rode out the waves of pleaser brought on from orgasms so strong that Rin almost passed out.

Sousuke let go of Rin's leg gently, his body still tingling, Rin felt pleasantly spent. When Sousuke pulled out Rin groaned, a mixture of relieved and empty. He felt his lovers warm seed spill down his trembling thighs.

"Shower." They said mutually, gaining giggles from Rin.

Sousuke smiled at him, a arm still wrapped around him. "Can you walk?" he asked sleepily.

"Hmm, yeah I think so." Rin replied.

"Good." Sousuke said firmly, quietly adding, "I can help you clean."

This strove Rin to his feet, without pulling anything to over himself, he crosses the room unashamedly to the bathroom. Knowing full well and Sousuke's eyes flowed his every moment be for slowly getting up himself.

By the time they dragged themselves out of tub, it was already three in the morning and both of them where ready to fall into bed.

Sousuke had towel dried his red hair for him so now, Rin pulled back the comforter and slipped into bed hopping to warm the space for his best friend before he got there.

Rin watched his new found boyfriend sluggishly reenter the room, he crawled into the bed and Rin pulled the blankets over them. Sousuke sighed out and sought out Rin's comforting embrace resting his head on the redheads chest.

"The next time you fall in love with me..don't beat about the bush I wanna hear about it." Rin said, petting brown hair gently. Sousuke turned slightly to face him, a light flicking in his sea green eyes.

"I love you." he said honestly, a smile telling Rin the statement was worlds of truth. Rin couldn't even tease him when he looked like that. Instead he leaned forward, kissing him lightly letting the feelings they had kept hiden for so long finely dust themselves.

"I love you too." Rin said when he pulled way. Sousuke nods once, laying his head back down again, Rin can feel his smile pressing into his skin.

"I think we owe each other a nice night out sometime, away from the club." Rin said, settling comfortably into cuddling his tall lover. Sousuke hummed his response into his chest, "A movie sounds nice.." he added sleepily.

They drifted off to a restful sleep, to a point Rin never intend to sleep alone ever again. Waking entangled in Sousuke had been the best part, watching his boyfriends peaceful sleeping expression, his eye lids twitching as though he was dreaming. Rin stayed there until Sousuke woke up, gentling offering to make breakfast which his boyfriend sleepily agreed to.

"Be there for me on Monday." Rin said as he watched the tall man gobble down four pancakes.

"You're still going to go?" Sousuke asked, after downing his morning tea. Rin though for moment and then said, "If you really don't want me to, I won't but I was planning on using the extra money I get for K 9 project...I know how you've always wanted a dog.."

Sousuke crossed his arms over his chest, thinking, "Okay...but um...could I maybe join you..?"

Rin put another pancake on his boyfriends plate, glancing up at the question, "...you want to dance with me..?"

Sousuke nodded despite the color creeping up his neck, passed the collar of the t- shirt he had hastily thrown on before breakfast.

"Okay..I'm sure I can work something out with the manager..." Rin said, using putting the empty pan in the sink as an excuse to turn away. "By the way, I promised Mitsuki I'd meet him for lunch."

Turning back to Sousuke the redhead crossed over to him and leaned over his shoulders from behind, "After words though I can take you shopping."

Sousuke glanced as Rin best he could, "Shopping...?"

Rin smirked, "You're going to need something fetching to wear if you're gonna dance at the club, especially in a privet performance like we're all going to be doing.."

Rin could feel the warmth seeping up from his skin, he pressed his lips to the heat at Sousuke's neck and said, "Just leave it to me, those men will drool when they see you...and best of all.." he whispered lowly into his boyfriends ear, "I'm the one that gets to take you home.."

Sousuke shivered, calmly saying, "You've been working there for to long..what a tease it's made you."

"I'm your tease now baby.." Rin said, making sure to sway his hips as he left the room. Plans to change for his lunch with Mitsuki, slowly turning into a invitation to his boyfriend.

"Danm it Rin.." Sousuke said as he pushed away from the table.

Rin had three hours to teach his boyfriend some tricks of the trade, however that didn't mean they couldn't have some fun at the same time.

**A/n; This is not what I should be working on, but I wrote 4,000 words of this straight. (Funny that the writing it's self is anything butt..I'm so tired..)**

**Until next time..**


End file.
